Secrets of the Damned
by Grim Reaperxx
Summary: Earth is invaded by the saiyans and a blue haired scientist is taken captive. Now secret pasts are revealed and new loves are formed. AU Bulma and Vegeta


Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Dragonball or anything related to it but I do own this story.

"Akuma! Akuma!" shouted a little girl.

"I am right here Ancagel" was the soft reply that was heard from a little boy.

Blue looked around her and saw nothing but destruction and death, the once tall buildings that were near the castle were now nothing more but burned stone in the ground and there was not even a sign of the enormous icy blue tress that at just a few hours ago surrounded all of the castle. Finally underneath a destroyed part of the ground she saw only part of her beloved friend for his legs and wolf tail were crushed under the white earth. Blue immediately ran to her fallen friend, but once she reached him she halted in shock for in his torso was a huge hole that could barely be seen because of all the crimson blood that was flowing out of it.

"Shut your mouth idiot Ancagel before you sallow a fly," Blue immediately closed her mouth and acted mad at her friend trying to not show how embarrassed she was for having her mouth open like an idiot.

"Well you stupid Deogmon I think that I will just leave here to die, cause obviously I am too much of an idiot to do anyt- oh kami! Akuma what I am I saying your dieing!" "So it seems Blue, so it seems" after Akuma said this he felt his chest wet and looked at Blue's face only to see that her big blue eyes were watery and her tears were landing on him.

Akuma looked at blue trying to memorize how she looked; he looked at her blue hair the hair that he liked running his fingers through and was usually clean but now it was messy, dirty and tangled with dried blood. He than saw her white face that beautiful ancagel face which he liked staring at when he thought she was not looking. Her face was now filthy with the blood that came from her injures and bruises covered some face her face. From her face he went down to see her beautiful wings, which both were once bluish white dove wings, but now only one was an angel wing and the other a dragon's wing, or as many would call it a demon's wing, much like his very own.

She looked worn and tired but who wouldn't after fighting so hard, but he had never seen her more beautiful as now maybe it was because he was dieing he really didn't know and nor did he care. Yes who would have imagined that the deogmon prince and the ancagel princess would have fallen in love with each other, the evolved form of a demon and the evolved form of an angel? He still couldn't believe what her father did to her when he learned of their relationship, what kind of a father much less an ancagel would curse their offspring and change their DNA as a form of punishment. He still couldn't believe that he could feel anything else other than anger and a thirst for revenge. She changed him and for the better, his little beautiful ancagel. Yes she was perfect and he still couldn't believe that she loved him. After he died she would be all alone, since he doubted that Scarlet, Snow, Rose, Sapphire, and Hunter were having more luck than them.

"Ancagel shut up and listen to me. I need you to promise me something, promise me that after I die and when you get through this shit that you will date other men and that you will try and fall in love and only with him will you sleep with for I don't want you remain alone for the rest of your life,."

"Akuma! Are you crazy? I will nev-" "Pro-mi-se me" Blue started to cry harder when she finally admitted to herself that Akuma was going to die and there was no way to save him. So she gave in to his final request and promised him that only when she loved a man more than she did him, would she lose her virginity. Akuma started to cough and spit blood while Blue kept on crying over their lost love. "Blue I love you." And when his last breath of life left him Akuma's dead head fell on Blue's lap.

"Akuma wake up! Wake up you fucking deogmon, wake up, please me wake up, please. I should have known you would do this to me, finally when you call me by my name and tell me that you love me you die on me and leave me all alone. Kami I love you deogmon - ouji, I love you." Blue couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face, and running to the ground, nor could she stop her body from shaking as she held her beloved and mourned for their love and lost.

Laughter broke through the depressed silence and stabbed Blue's heart as she heard her lover's murderer laugh at their misfortune. Myotis looked at the broken hearted Blue, Blue his ancagel, the ancagel that he was suppose to have. Myotis was never really good at dealing with rejection, maybe it was because he had never been rejected in his whole life, that was until he met Blue. He had fallen in love with the ancagel princess at first sight, she was in the imperial garden looking at the variety of flowers and singing a beautiful song when he had first seen her, of course she had not noticed him for if she had she would have noticed the lust that shown I his icy eyes. He thought that she would have accepted to be his bride but instead she chose the deogmon - ouji himself over him. Of course Blue's father, King Azul, was more than willing for her to marry an ancagel of noble birth. So in the end he decided that Blue was to clouded with misplaced faith and something akin to lust to think for herself, so he would think for her and make her realize her foolishness even if he had to enslave her which was what he was going to do right now.

Blue heard the cruel laughter and lifted her head to see the traitorous ancagel , the same ancagel that only a few days ago had declared his love for her and now was the cause for all the misery that plagued the very air she breathed. As Myotis came closer to her his handsome face became more clear to her, yes he was handsome she would admit that as a matter a fact he was one of the most handsomest men she had seen, the only man that beat him in beauty was the deogmon ouiji himself. But not only was he handsome he was also one of the most powerful creatures in the known universe which was precisely why her love was dead, her friends were fighting a losing battle for their lives, and why she was alone hugging a still warm corpse.

Blue softly placed the deogmon on the ground as she stood up ready to fight until the end arrived. She quickly looked around her and found her staff laying but a few feet distance from her, deciding that it may be useful in the upcoming battle she made a dash for it. "Dear Princess I would not waste my energy trying to get that wand, since as we both know you can't even use your powers anymore." Blue froze in mid run when his words hit her and they hit her hard for they were true and the truth hurt.

"Blue give up right now, promise to obey every one of my commands and your remaining friends shall be spared from a brutal death, promise me this and everything that you care about will be spared from my wrath."

Blue looked around here at the destruction and death that dominated what was left of her beautiful homeworld, Celestria. The she thought of her best friends the five digitally and genetically made princesses; Hunter the oldest and the psychic, Rose the ruler of earth, followed by Scarlet the bender of fire, Sapphire controller of water, and the youngest of all Snow the queen of weather. She thought of her five friends and how they would also die like Akuma did if she didn't do something. She thought of how the worlds would become unprotected if left in the hands of Myotis and his conspirators, that maybe if she made the deal with the ancagel one day she might break free and right all the wrong that would done.

"Alright Myotis I shall leave my freedom and obey all of your commands but in return you or any of your minions will not harm or endanger anyone that I care about, but if you betray me than our deal is broken" thus when the ancagel finished saying this her fate was seal for many years to come.

Blue suddenly felt a heavy weight on her neck and wrists, turning her neck to see what happened she saw that now she had a choker and bracelets on both of her hands. All three items were black with blue and spikes all around it but if you looked closely little handwriting was seen, it was in the dead language of their ancagel ancestors, when the scripture was translated it said _the fall of the age of innocence._

"Just tell me Myotis what will you tell my father when he hears about your betrayal to the ancagel crown. For no matter how anger my father is with me he will come after you with the ancagel forces to get me back, if at all for his pride." "Princess you give to much credit to your father, for he was the one who gave you to me." "wha wha what? Your lying my father would never betray me like this." "Oh but it's the truth your highness for as we both know your father was furious when he heard of your engagement to the deogmon prince. He even disowned you and cursed you to be half deogmon yourself. In the end though he came to me and told me your weakness so that you could become mine. So Princess Blue your own father did betray you, and he left you and all that you care for to die." Blue could not believe it her own father the man who took care of her, the man whom she trusted and loved betrayed her and handed her over to a monster and all because of a disagreement.

How could my own father do this to us, to me. To leave us to this cruel fate and hand us over to this monster. I mean I could handle the disownment, even that painful curse, but his betrayal I just can't handle. Fath- No from this day own he no longer is my father and I longer am his daughther, the name of Blue shall be no more. "Blue come here now its time to go." "Don't call me Blue its no longer my name." "Fine Bitch, I don't care what the hell you call yourself as long as you do what I say." "And exactly is it that I am going to do/" "Don't be stupid, I am going to train you so that you can help me take over the universe. Really what else are you good for since I can't even fuck you because of your stupid promise." "How do you know about that promise?" "I am one of the strongest warriors alive, use common sense, I heard you. Now shut the hell up and lets go, time for your training to begin." After saying this Myotis opened raised his hand and light started to glow from it has he formed a portal to another world. Thus was the last that was known of the ancagel princess for many years.

Finally I am free. Its been exactly ten years since I was enslaved, ten long years of pure hell. The mother fucker put me through hell if not worse than hell, I had to endure the abuse in all areas; mentally, physically and emotionally. I did become stronger but at what cost? My sanity? My humanity? The blood of innocents taints my hands for I purged and destroyed plants as if it was nothing. Over the years Myotis tried to teach me to feel nothing but rage for he said that I needed to lose my emotions to be the perfect fighter. For most of the time I did not feel anything emotions such as love, caring, and mercy were of the past. But thankfully I was able to regain such emotions, though I masked them, when I saw the locket that Akuma had given me. The locket was made out of white gorlken and onyx forrik, both very rare gems in the universe. In one side of the locket was a picture of me and Akuma together both with out magnificent wings and tails warped around each other. On the other side of the locket was the whole gang, all seven of us were happy something that I have not felt for a very long time. This locket was all that I had of when we were all together and happy, and for that I would cherish it until the end of time. With my new way of life I got a new name which was Demona. I had a uniform for my job of murderer, I only wore black and blue for it was how I truly felt, depressed and haunted. My uniform consisted of blue tight leather pants, a tight black leather shirt that was criss cross and went around my neck so that half of my skin would show , I also had blue boots that went up to my thighs, and a black cloak that I always wore so that know one would know how I looked. Later on I added fingerless gloves to hide the scares that were made when Myotis put his swords though my hands as a punishment for not wanting to kill a small child. Thus was how I dressed for ten years of my life, the most miserable ten years of my life. By the end of the decade I had become really powerful thanks to Myotis' torture, or lessons as he liked to call them. Throughout those time I went though a lot and I would have probably gotten raped had it not been for my promise to Akuma, for an ancagel can never break a promise.

How I ended up gaining my freedom though was actually thanks to Myotis himself and his cruelty. As I reminisce about the events of yesterday I smirk at how Myotis gave me the key to my freedom. Yesterday morning Myotis told me how he wanted me to become the perfect warrior for him and how I was too weak so he was angry at me. Myotis also wanted to punish me again because of my failure to get rid of my emotions for he figured out that I only masked them. So that afternoon he ordered me to the laboratory and he took me by surprise when he stabbed me with a needle. The fucking shot hurt like hell, and I soon realized that I was transforming. Soon silky blue fur covered most of my chest and ass, I looked as if I was wearing I bikini made of blue fur. My hands also transformed for now my gloves were blue fur as well and I had long elegant claws. My tall and wings were out, for I could put them in my body so I can look human, and I looked like a human crossed with animal, I felt like one too. After I transformed I went crazy, I attacked Myotis and broke my promise for I would not listen to his commands. From that moment I realized that only in this form could I break promises but I was also closer to the border of insanity. My beast form, I now call it, is when I have the greatest power so finally I was able to defeat Myotis but another unexpected thing happened when in his dieing moments he opened a potaland send me through it and I lost conscious. Thus is where I find myself now in this strange world and all alone. Suddenly I hear a soft sound and I know that someone is near by, I quickly check myself so I wont scare whomever is close and I notice that I no longer have my choker and bracelets because I am no longer a slave. The sound draws near and I see a blond pretty woman near me, finally after a few moments she notices me. "Oh my! Are you ok, you poor child is there anything that I can do for you. Oh I am sorry I forget to ask you what's your name." I am going to tell her that my name is Demona but its not anymore since I no longer belong to Myotis and I don't want to remember that part of my life so I tell her the truth. "I don't know what my name is and I don't have any parents , plus I don't know who I am." Technically I really didn't have any parents and I did not know who I was since I was neither Demona nor Blue. "Kami you poor child. My husband and I can be your parents after all we always wanted a child especially a daughter. As for your name you can be called Bulma."

Well that was my prologue and I really hope that you all liked it. This is the first story that I write so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
